scars only fade
by beagoodegirl
Summary: "how could she?" those were the last words Cammie could say before she was pulled into a room by the one and only Catherine goode. It makes more sense when you read. Zammie! this is my first fan fic so R&R :) in the A/N at the beggining of chapter 1 dark.angel.from.above and zach-goodes-girl.xxx got cut off. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to those people who were my fan fiction friends! . , Cherriesr4me, Arunneratheart, Rachelle Mejia, and

A/N I probably wont be able to update soon but here is the beginning of my story! Please R&R constructive critisism is COMPLETELY welcome just don't make me want to hide under my bed and cry J Oh and btw this is my first fan fiction so I apologize in advance if I scar you because of how bad it is!

Chapter 1:

I grumbled something very unpleasant in Farsi and smacked my alarm clock. Bex replied smiling, her accent coming out thick "wow Cammie such colorful language for so early in the morning." Thank goodness that winter break was starting next week! I would be going to my grandparent's house in Nebraska and my mom said it would be ok if the girls came along. I hoped I would have some sort of contact with Zach during the break. Then again its Zach…I might "bump" into him one day. Mr. Solomon had left us a note telling us to come to sub level 3. Macey, Bex, Liz and I went down and in the room were Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Mr. Solomon. We knew better than to ask questions so we sat down. He leaned against his chair (the one he never sits on…) He looked at us and finally opened his mouth "you seven have a mission during the break-you will be watching an- he paused as if searching for the word. "Interesting person. The CIA found her. Her name is Emily Josephs. She has very high clearance." We were all expecting some lady with a broken collarbone and a horrible attitude to come in but who walked in was much MUCH worse…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N Well I was happy that I got one review (thanks girl ;D) I'm hoping this chapter does a little better. So yeah R&R. Oh and I forgot to do this:

Disclaimer: I do not own Zach or the other Gallagher Girls Mr. Solomon blah blah blah everything goes to…ME! JK JK JK everything goes to the amazing Ally Carter no matter how much I wish it were all mine.

Previously: We were all expecting some lady with a broken collarbone and a horrible attitude to come in but who walked in was much MUCH worse…

Cammie pov

A girl who had to be our age with brown hair and purple highlights came into the room. I felt Zach smirk behind me. Solomon put a hand on her shoulder, "this is Emily! You will be teaching her how to be a Gallagher Girl." The boys thought they were going to get out of this one. Jonas raised his hand, "but the three of us are boys…" Mr. Solomon smirked, "but you go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young WOMEN. Right?" They all grumbled yeses. "Great so girls she's staying with you, have fun." And with that he walked out of the room. I smiled warmly at her "Hi! I'm Cammie and these are my friends Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, and Zach." She looked around at all of us and when her eyes landed on Zach she smirked yup she s-m-I-r-k-e-d. I think I hate her already…while I was lost in my train of thought; everyone was testing her with different languages. She seemed to know a lot. Zach smirked at her "where did you learn al of that?" She looked at him "some Catherine Goode lady. She's your mom right?" He nodded the smirked had already left his lips. "No offense but I hated that woman! She treated me like a lab rat, always running tests on me." She laughed "back in Germany I pushed her out a window and she "suffered" A broken wrist, three fractured ribs, and a mild concussion. Revenge is so sweet!" Zach's mouth was dropped wide open and we were all looking at her scared. This was going to be some experience.

Emily pov

They took me to the room and I plopped my stuff down. "sooo…" Macey smiled evilly "Emily wanna go shopping?" It was to late to protest because she was already pulling me out the door. I didn't think shopping could be so bad but never trust a girl with an evil smile on her face and a credit card…

2 and half hours later…

"…And we are definitely taking those highlights out." 20 shopping bags and 3 malls later we were FINALLY back at school. Macey shoved me into a floral top, a short black skirt, and really high heels that only a model could pull off. She had straightened my hair and taken out my highlights. When I stepped out of the bathroom everyone seemed preoccupied Zach was saying something into Cammies hair, Bex and grant were making out and Liz and Jonas were blushing about something on Liz's computer. When nobody looked up Macey cleared her throat. Everyone turned and Grant smiled "wow you almost look as hot as my British Bombshell. " That earned him a slap from Bex. Cammie gave me a forced smile (I really don't get why she doesn't like me…) "So. Now we can try compliments." I rolled my eyes, they were treating me like a 4 year old who didn't even know what a compliment was. "Heres an example: Hey Bex, I like your shoes." Bex smiled "Thanks Cam I like your makeup." Now Cammie looked at me "Emily I like your hair." I smirked "I like your boyfriends face." Liz's eyes widened, Bex was trying not to laugh, Macey pretended to be looking through clothes, Jonas clicked the mouse on his laptop very slowly, Grant chuckled, Zach just coughed and Cammie looked like she was going to kill me. I didn't show it on my face but I was petrified. UH OH.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N so hey! I just want to say thank you to those lovely reviewers J and here is chapter 3! Btw I hate the title of this story so i'm gonna change it…again

Cammie pov

I was fuming; I looked at Emily who was sitting there emotionless. "I am done! I tried to be nice to you but you ruined that! You flirted with my boyfriend and your acting like you know everything! Why don't you just go back to you stupid family and leave me alone!" She looked at me as if I just slapped her really hard against the face. "What family? I have none! My mother didn't want me and my father was probably killed long before I was born! I have no siblings or friends and the only people I can talk to are people in the CIA! I grew up to fast because I had no one to help me be a kid! You seriously don't have to judge me! I wish I had a boyfriend I wish I had friends- she whispered the last part "I wish I had something" with that she walked out of the room rubbing at her eyes. I got up myself and led myself to my favorite passage way. I covered my face with my hands and cried. And I thought my life was bad.

Zach pov

I need to go talk to Cammie. I new exactly where she went so I walked out of the room and I made my way to Cams favorite secret passage way. I quietly went in and saw her crying-wow she was even beautiful then, how did I get so lucky? I sat next to her "Cammie…are you ok?" I really didn't know what to say. She looked up into my green eyes "yea i'm ok. Did Emily come back to the room?" I shook my head and she sighed. "Zach…do you maybe think that-uh never mind." I looked at her "do I maybe think what?" She looked down "its nothing" Of course I knew it wasn't 'nothing' so I looked her straight in the eye "Cammie you know I love you." She looked away "I know." I reached for her hand and smiled slightly "good." I kissed her softly on the lips but then stopped when I realized we were being watched

Ok! I'm ending it there! No…that would be mean…J

By Solomon. Cammie blushed and Joe looked at her amused shouldn't you be watching a certain girl?" Cammie sighed and shuffled out of the room. I got up to but Mr. Solomon stopped me "Zachary-" I cut him off and rolled my eyes "I know the drill Zachary keep you hands off my goddaughter blah blah blah consequences yadayadayada pregnancy." Solomon just stared "that's not what I was going to say but that too. Anyway, be careful with Emily she was trained by your mother and we are trying to find out if she's gone COC. She is our only hope so don't get killed…and make sure Cameron doesn't kill her." I nodded and left the passageway. Cammie was nowhere in sight so I just went back to my room to think about Joe's words.


	4. Chapter 4 Opening up old scars

Chapter 4 opening up old scars

A/N I saw that tons of people read this but I only got four reviews! I mean they were very nice (thank you :) I pmed you guys) I think we can do better than that I mean I really want to know how i'm doing...I feel like im doing ok but I NEED TO KNOW! Pleaseeeeee I wish I could give you guys Zach as a prize for reviewing but I sadly don't own him or the gallagher girls Ally Carter does (haha discalaimed!) I love reviewers and it makes me update faster when you review. well let me stop rambling on with the story!

Cammie pov

I walked into the room and Bex started yelling "CAM! WE WERE BLOODY WORRIED! WHERE WERE YOU?" I looked over at Macey (as if she would look up from her vogue), still looking at her magazine she said, "She was probably with Zach." She looked up. "You were with Zach right?" I nodded. She smirked at Bex "told you!" Bex groaned. Liz (the only nice one. I think I like her most...) looked at me "you ok Cam?" I gave her a small smile "yea Im good thanks Liz." She smiled back and then went back to her laptop. We sat in a comfortable silence until the door slowly creaked open and Emily walked in. She looked over at me "um Cammie can I talk to you?" I looked her in the eyes "what? are you going to tell me all the things you love about my boyfriend?" She laughed un-humorusly "No this is really important." I sighed and walked over to her and she led me out into the hallway. she looked at me and for the first time her mask was removed and her eyes were full of fear. "Cammie...I know where your father is." I gasped and I felt a tear run down my face. "hes not dead. but I know all of the information you need to save him." I looked at her, "seriously?" She nodded "I have never been more serious in my life." Those words. Just telling me my father wasn't dead. Just thinking of my father and him having a chance at living and coming back to me was like someone taking a knife and slowly running it down an old scar and those words were the bandage I wrapped around it to stop the bleeding.

A/N so yea...how was it? Theres gonna be a major twist in a few chapters. Soooooo you know theres this button...I think it says review? You should click that! For Zach...and Emily! :) I luv u all...so review...I owe all of you reviewers cake...I shold go bake some...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N OMG GUYS! Today I found out the saddest thing ever:IM NOT ALLY CARTER! *cries exaggeratedly* haha well thanks for those reviews :)

Chapter 5

I looked at her and then realized something-she could be lying. Shes a spy...and happens to know Catherine Goode. "and how do I know your not lying?" She huffed "Didnt I just answer that for you! Im like dead serious! I swear I wouldn't lie about something like this! If I found out anything about my parents I would hope they werent lying too." She mumbled that last part under her breath so I pretended I didn't hear her. "so...how do I know i can trust you?"

Emily pov

I shook my head and told her the truth "you can't thats just a risk your going to have to take." With that I turned on my heel not really sure where I was going to go. I was looking around and I saw a groove in the wall that didnt look right so I pushed on it and surprise surprise I found a secret passageway! I went inside and took out my phone which was only working because lets just say I have connections. I had 5 missed calls from...her. I don't understand why she still calls. I told her I wanted out but she told me that would only happen if one of two things happened: 1: She died or 2: I died and I wasnt looking forward to having people attend my funeral anytime soon so I shut my mouth and started plotting her death. I listened to one of her voicemails. "We know where you are and we need your help. We want Cameron and we know your going to help us. Call me." She was seriously starting to scare me. I was really starting to fear for my life. Im only 16 I shouldnt have to worry about how to hide a murder, or being murdered but about which dress to wear to prom and which guys like me. For some odd reason I started thinking about Zach. He's been through so much yet he still walks around with that cocky smirk on his face. I remember when I first met him, I was about 9 and he came barging into Catherine's room one day...

_Flashback _

I smiled warmly at Catherine. I wasnt sure what she did but today I was going to find out and I was going to help her. Last year, when she found me she said alot about me being 'perfect' and having many plans about what I would do. She showed me some weird things that could probably kill someone in a second. Im only 9 so Im really not sure how im going to help her do work but what she says goes so I guess I'll stay quiet. She was always so nice to me-telling me I was pretty and really smart for my young age. She was the only person who said I was special and didn't act like I was a piece of trash. "Emily-" she was cut off when a boy who couldn't be more than a year older than me came into the room. "mommy I need to talk to you!" She smiled "Emily this is my son Zach. He's going to be helping you too." He smirked and I waved. There was something about him...

_end Flashback_

__I realized how late it was getting and ran out of the passageway unseen.

A/N So...that kinda sucked and it took me FOREVER to write. That was kind a filler to tell you all a bit about Emily's past. Next chapter will be better...Hopefully. well :) love you all keep reviewing for me!

signed,

beagoodegirl;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

3rd person POV

Emily sat in a window in Gallagher looking into the darkness of Roseville Virginia, wondering how Catherine Goode changed her naive little nine year old mind into a horror movie. She felt someones presence behind her. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was all they did was whisper, as if trying not to break the silence, "I know what it's like." She curled up in their arms and silently sobbed. She wiped away some tears, got up and began walking towards her room it being around three in the morning. At the last second she turned back, "thank you Zach."

A/N So I know thats short I was just way to lazy to add it on to the last chapter (I know thats just plain sad). I think we all saw that ending coming...its the start of the drama :D hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Im not even gonna spice it up, just plain and simple: Review for me?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Im sorry guys, major writers block! Thanks for your reviews! Ill try to update sooner. On with the story.

Chapter 7:

Cammie pov

I woke up the next morning, ready for whatever would come. I rolled over and realized that I was the first awake! Miracle! I looked over at Emily...she looked kinda...scared...when I stood up she jumped up into a fighting position. When she realized it was only me she sighed and laid back down. "so um Cammie I guess Im sorry for flirting with Zach?" It came out more of a question but I just smiled smally and nodded, "oh Ok I guess." This was kinda akward. I sat on my bed, "so What's your story?" She sighed again, "well, It's not very good...but I was rais-" She was cut off when Bex woke up. "Morning Cam, Emily." I smiled in reply and Emily nodded. It was like a chain reaction, after Bex came Macey and after Macey was Liz. We all got ready and we went down to breakfast. I grabbed a waffle and some juice and sat at our usual table which Emily now sat at. "I looked at her, so...your story." She looked at me, "Ill tell you later." It was as if on cue-Zach showed up and sat next to me. "Are you and Em here playing nice?" I rolled my eyes and he smirked. He turned serious "I have to talk to you later." I looked at him-confused, "about what?". "uh stuff." We went back to eating and the girls sat down and did the same. Boy was I in for it because what Zach told me shocked me and what Emily said was about 10 times worse.

A/N so I know that sucked :D It was more of filler b/c I felt like I needed to update. Next chapter will be better. I promise. Review por favor!


	8. Chapter 8

A/ N hey guys! Thanks for your reviews but I think we can do a bit better than that...ok so im not gonna ramnble...on with the story.

Chapter 8

Cammie pov

After breakfast Zach grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards my favorite secret passage way. "Zach! What could possibly be so important?" he sighed "just come on." When we were in I sat down. "soo." he got straight to the point. "I think Emily is in the circle." I gasped. He shook his head, "Shes recently had contact with my mother and shes already shady as it is." I huffed "are you sure?" He looked me dead in the eyes "IM completely sure." I got up and at the last second he grabbed my arm, "be careful." he lingered in the passageway for a while.

Emily pov

I was pacing around the room. How was I going to explain this I can't just say "hey Cammie Im gonna kill you! yay." That would just be wrong. All of a sudden Cammie came into the room. "so you needed to talk to me?" I nodded, "might wanna sit down for this one." She sat on her bed. I took a deep breath, "Ok so as you may know I was raised by Catherine Goode. I have had a terrible past and right now Im saying this so that you can have a future, the circle is after you and I have been sent here to-to-to kill you." She looked like she was going to pass out.

Cammie pov

She started sobbing, "Im sorry Im soo soo sorry! I told her I wanted out but I want to live. Im just so scared that she's going to kill me. I really don't want to kill you and listen! Im trying to figure out how to prevent death because either you go or I go and I really don't want to die but I know you don't either Im just-" I cut her off "calm down! My mom will take care of everything." I kept my mask on. she whispered, "but were running out of time." I looked her in the eyes, "you think I don't know that!" she stayed quiet for a minute, "your dad he was an amazing person. I met him once. We still have him to save ya know." That brought tears to my eyes, "The reason he's not dead is because he's "Cammie bait". Shes going to strike when you go and save him." She laughed un-humourlessly (is that a word?) "maybe she should just kill us all-end my suffering." I looked at her carefully, "Emily don't think that way." She laughed again, "why not? You know it's true. We have to rid of her before she rids of everyone else." I sighed, "but Zach-" she cut me off, "will help! He hates the woman more than all of us combined. and shes the one who gave him life!" I looked at her, trusting her, "What are we going t do?" She shrugged and as i on cue the girls walked in.

A/N Soooooo...what do you think? Was that kinda confusing? There's going to be a HUGE twist later on and lots of drama. Hey...since I am a nice person Ill give you a sneak peak of whats gonna happen :):

"You backstabbing liar! How could you do this to me?" They both replied, the guilt easily heard in their voices "Its not what it looks like!" I ran out of the barn with their screams echoing behind me. This just hit me where it hurts.

So anyway REVIEW for me! please tell me if that was confusing. I need to know so I can improve it. Thanks :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N So this is an AN because Im stuck! and I need your help! Soooo I want people to pm me ideas or put them in a review so I can get inspiration to write MORE! Thanks, Hopefully I'll update this one soon!


End file.
